Harry James Potter, BoyWhoLived
by cursedpurity
Summary: AU Pre-Year 4. With accidental magic slowly on the rise a new neighbor has become the butterfly that started a hurricane. Surprises are in store, buckle up. Smarter!Harry. Previously Titled: Harry Potter and the Power of Magic.
1. The One with The New Neighbors

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Power of Magic

Chapter Title: Chapter One – The New Neighbors

Story Summary: In the summer before forth year, Harry's magic levels are starting to grow, and a new family of neighbors have come to town.

Author's Note: I know that any of you guys that like my other stories must be wondering why I'm starting a new one, but I've got stuff that I need to right down and none of them work for any other story. So I'm making this one, and thanks to the movie 'Matilda', I've got enough 'umph' to get this finished and stuff. I also recently suffered a breakup, and am doing all that I can to get back with her, any advice on that would be cool too, just pm me about that. Anyways on with what I believe is an awesome story, or at least start of one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Matilda or whatever else that I put in that sounds familiar and never will even see money made off these things in a newspaper or something… but I have my dreams , and they include… you know what… you don't need to know, so on with the story!

REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADY! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As the hot July sun beat down on Privet Drive, a scrawny looking boy sat on the stoop in front of an ordinary house, with an ordinary lawn, and an ordinary neighborhood. The only thing that wasn't ordinary was the boy that sat on said stoop.

Harry Potter had been annoyed and tired for the last week since he had returned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he had to admit that during the day everything was very peaceful. He was allowed to think during the day, to relax. During his spare time he reread all of his spell texts, and actually tried to apply some of the theory that he was supposed to have been learning. He knew that the only reason that he'd managed to survive in the past was because friends, but he knew that soon, Voldemort would return and that he'd have to face him... alone. He vowed that when he did return, that old Tommy boy would have two wizards that he would fear.

With this on his mind he tried to analyze his recurring dreams, ones of death and other horrible things that seemed far too real.

Much of the pain that he'd seen in his dreams reminded him of his guardians; he refused to call them his family. Through his past so many things had happened that he refused to think about for ages.

Aside from the obvious emotional abuse of growing up in a cupboard and not knowing his actual name until he was required to go to school at five, he was immensely glad that his uncle hadn't gone as far as some of the child abuse stories that he had heard about in some of the psychology books that he looked at when he used to visit the school library. Some of the cases that he'd heard about had lived in the same room without changes of clothing ever, and while they had almost the same amount of food that Harry would have, Harry at least had interaction, once he hit five years old and had to school.

Of course the only reason that he even knew how to talk or walk or count or read by then was because he had to know how to do chores, had to know how to cook properly, and he had to know how to read the recipes and do the chores. He had reason to believe that if the Malfoys were muggles that he'd be the muggle version of a house elf, only he wondered idly who could cook better if they couldn't use magic, Molly Weasley, a house elf, or him.

His uncle's beatings, cousin's Harry Hunting and Aunt Petunia's frying pan throws were the bane of his existence until he was approached for a second time by his 5th year of primary school, when Uncle Vernon found out about that Harry had taken a "vacation" from school, a month later he returned to school, and while he looked paler than before, and the teacher suspected skinnier. There would be nothing that he could do until he saw physical abuse. So Harry's physical abuse had lessened when he was 7.

He still received the belt, belt buckle side, occasionally, when he received better marks than Dudley. And when he made meals that rated any less than 4 stars he'd been smacked with a frying pan on the skull, Petunia claiming that his messy mop of hair would cover any blemish that his idiocy would allow on his skin.

As Harry's mind began to wander to what his friends would think when and if they ever found out, he pushed that to the side of his mind, and began concentrating on his bouts of accidental magic. When he had ran from Dudley that one time way back when and apparated on to the school roof, he had been so scared. Harry now realized what he did, he simply wondered how... Was it possible to have the same thing occur now?

Concentrating on a spot next to the nearest rose bush, he thought about the feeling he felt inside when he cast a spell, and then he pretended like he was being pushed by that feeling, willing himself there. Just when he was about to think that it wouldn't work, his concentration broke, Harry felt the air around him compress on him and the ground shake below him as it imploded.

With a sound like a gunshot, he reappeared about 3 feet left and 3 feet up and a foot closer from where he was looking, something down the block insisted on having part of his attention. After a spilt-second he fell and landed on something, very prickly painfully, and it covered his entire body. Somehow Harry James Potter landed in his Aunt Petunia's rose bushes, completely naked.

BOOOOOOOWCHIIIIIIIICKAAAAAAAAWOOOOOOOWWOOOOOOOOOOOW

It was only a few minutes ago, that Harry had finally managed to remove all 37 thorns from his body, along with cleaning his body from all the dirt and blood that was caking his body.

He was currently outside, fully dressed and hiding nest to the same bush that he had fallen into, down the block was a very large moving truck standing just in front of 13 Privet Drive.

He saw some movers heaving a very large black leather couch into the home and an older man, slightly younger than Uncle Vernon, yet much skinnier and not so puce in color, and a woman, assumedly his wife, a woman that looked rather striking and healthy in the way that she held herself. Both had dark auburn hair and looked very content with the neighborhood.

He smiled inside as he realized that when Aunt Petunia realized that there were people finally moving into 13 Privet Drive, and that they looked fairly normal, she'd do her best to be the first over there to spread her "Harry the Maleficent" and "Dudley the Diddlekins Hunk" Propaganda.

Seeing his chance, Harry made his way over swiftly, careful not to catch Aunt Petunia's attention and feeling the air swirl around him the same way it did when he reappeared over the bush. Panicking he hoped that the neighbors wouldn't see his blatant display of magic, and felt the magic around him settle. He then felt something hit him in the head, and a flash of pain gripped his scar. His last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness was that at least he managed to keep his clothes this time.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUUMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

It was in a significantly female room that Harry came to. Leaning forwards he found himself staring at a very large stuffed animal of an oddly shaped unicorn… it was white, which made harry wonder briefly why it wasn't gold since it wasn't large enough to be an adult. Sitting up completely he took his time to look around the room, there was a window to his left, and to his right was a small girl sitting at a table having tea with a few stuffed animals.

"Oh, Mr. Bear don't you just love our new house?"

The girl began to pour tea out to the stuffed bear sitting to her left and then began to turn her attention over to the stuffed dragon to her right, but before she began to open her mouth, she looked up and saw Harry looking at her with a very confused expression.

"Ooooh… You're awake!" She then turned her head towards the door, "Mattie! That boy on my bed is awake!"

"Coming!" was the female response from the hall, as Harry heard steps that got louder thudding his way on the hard wood floor. When the footsteps reached the door, Harry involuntarily gulped as he saw the owner of the voice. A girl, who looked slightly younger than Harry, walked in and paused for a moment as she looked at Harry with relief. Dark brown and blonde hair clashed under a backwards baseball cap and a dark green tank top and worn blue jeans covered the girl's body comfortably. A blush covered her features as she noticed the transfixed look in Harry's gaze through her stylish glasses. When he attempted to look away hurriedly, he grimaced in pain as his scar throbbed heavily and let himself fall back onto the bed.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked, concern filling her voice as she knelt by the bed.

"I'm alright, at least I hope so, and everything around my scar hurts." He put his hand down as he looked at her. "… Um, can you tell me why I'm here, who you are, and what happened to me? Sorry if I sound rushed but…"

"Don't worry, I understand. You've got to be wondering what you're doing in Pink-Ville." she smiled as the little girl behind her scowled. "My brothers were playing baseball outside, and apparently John is a worse shot than we thought, because he tried throwing the ball to Adam and apparently hit you. They said that they didn't see you there, but that's a lie." she smiled. "They're twins by the way, and they've always been getting into trouble. Both of them are 12. This little one behind me is Lydia, and since her room was the only one ready this early in the move, we figured that it would be easiest to put you on her bed."

Standing she held her hand out in an effort to help him up, and continued, "My name is Matilda, Matilda Honey... What's your name?" she asked as she led him out of the room. .

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said as he began to descend the stairs with her.

She chuckled at his confused expression, before she continued, "So what were you doing, before the deadly duo got in your way?"

"I was actually walking over here," he answered as he took his glasses off to clean them. "I wanted to introduce myself, my family doesn't like me too much and I was hoping to-"

"Sway our vote, before the evil rumors started to spread?" she continued for him, while she lead him into the living room, and a couch amongst a sea of cardboard boxes. At his expression she continued, "back in the states, my mom and dad weren't the best of parents, luckily Ms. Honey adopted me, and now I have a great mom, and a great family…" at his downed expression, she continued. "Sorry, I don't normally tell people about my old life, and mom doesn't like me talking about them…"

"No, no, it's okay… They didn't do anything mean or anything, did they?" he asked, curious about the pain in this girl's life that seemed to be so much like his own grief with the Dursley's.

"Aside from getting grounded for reading? And the fact that they forgot about my existence more times that I could count? Not really… do your mom and dad do anything to you?" she asked, twisting her body to rest on the armrest, her curiosity making her forget about what was going on.

"Oh, I live with my Aunt and Uncle… my mum and dad died when I was one." he knew that she was probably showing a look of remorse at that, but he felt like he had found a kindred spirit, so he didn't care much about privacy right now. "They pretty much treat me with hate. My mum went to a private school that my aunt wasn't allowed to go to, so she pretty much hates my mum, and got my uncle and cousin to join in on the fun. I'm pretty much forced to do everything around the house; at least I was until I got accepted into my mom's old school." Her expression grew more and more distressed as Harry continued; "now they just do their best to ignore me."

He didn't know exactly how long the awkward pause after that statement was but he did now that it was Matilda's adoptive mother who broke the silence and entered from the kitchen. "Well, Matilda would you care to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Oh, Mom, this is Harry he wanted to introduce himself when John and Adam got to him." Matilda spoke, a bit rushed at the fact that her mum walked in at this point at the conversation.

"Hello, there Harry… my name is Jennifer Bal." she smiled as she continued; "If you need anything, feel free to ask. And we would also enjoy your company very much if you would like to join us for dinner, it's the least we can do."

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Bal, but you really don't have to-"

"Harry, please… for me?" Matilda asked, grabbing on to his arm, and pulling him past her mother and out the door. "You can show me around the neighborhood until dinner starts!"

WWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

AN:

And that is the end of the first chapter; I've been meaning to start a story at fourth year, mainly because Harry's after the awkward stage, but there are so many possibilities.

I know what the pairings will be, and while I would like for Harry to date certain people that I always thought were attractive, with his ambitions of taking on Voldemort, I'm not sure if he would want that type of relationship.

Anyway, if I were a good looking bloke in Hogwarts, on my shag list would probably be Pansy Parkinson (if one liked being dominated), Susan Bones (if one liked women with curves), and a couple of others, who simply need to be different looking.

Here's my list of who should be who amongst the girls in this fanfiction, assuming that you got them at the right ages: (Be careful, some of these girls… are a bit naughty…)

Matilda Wormwood/Honey-Lindsay Lohan

Susan Bones-Bree Olsen

Lavender Brown-Jessie Cave (she's actually the only HP girl that I think might have a chance at being an HP crush, and as such she can stay. Warner Bros learned how to cast, yay!)

Padma and Parvati Patil-Jiah Khan

Luna Lovegood-Taylor Momsen

Pansy Parkinson-Vanessa Hudgens

Hermione Granger-Miley Cyrus (just not when she smiles… or tries to look sexy… aside from a few shots that fit Hermione well, Miley Cyrus is just too, ughh…)

Cho Chang-Lily Thai

Ginny Weasley-Alyson Stoner

Katie Bell-Hayden Penettiere

Yeah, when you guys look these girls up, watch out, some are not for minors to look at…

Laterz


	2. The One with The First Kiss

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Power of Magic Chapter Title: Chapter Two The One With the First Kiss

Story Summary: In the summer before forth year, Harry s magic levels are starting to grow, and a new family of neighbors have come to town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Matilda or whatever else that I put in that sounds familiar and never will even see money made off these things in a newspaper or something but I have my dreams , and they include you know what you don t need to know, so on with the story!

REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADY! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"So You wouldn't happen to be much of a reader would you?" she asked, once they were comfortably outside the front door. "I haven't had the chance to figure out where the library was around here."

Smiling goofily at the thought of her and a certain bushy haired Gryffindor getting along marvelously, he spoke, "Sadly I'll have to say no, aside from my school books I haven't done much reading I used to when I was little, but my cousin started burning books and blamed it on me to get out of story time, so I was banned from the public library at the ripe old age of 7, when I wasn't even there that day, I think I was grounded at the time."

"That's horrible!" she gasped, to Harry's amusement as he assumed that it was mostly due the thought of desecrating the sanctity of bound knowledge.

"I read a lot about psychology and things in the school library after that, I had spent about a month looking up different things on child neglect and everything connected to it on my own, Merlin knows what those things were doing in a primary school's library, I tossed it all away when I realized that the Dursleys had turned most anyone against me, and that the possibility of anyone wanting me after that would be slim to none." She held a slim smile on her face as Harry spoke.

"I know what you mean, I had done something like that by the time I was six, and mom adopted me from my biological parents as soon as she realized what my home life was like. I was lucky that I found her, my parents had tried the same thing that your aunt and uncle have been doing, but they only went as far as the principal, mom and the principal didn't exactly see eye to eye-"

"Why's that?" Harry interrupted her, clearly not used to the idea of a teacher that didn't agree with parents, due to how the Dursleys and the teachers at his primary school always understood each other.

"She was my mom's aunt, and an awful woman the day that she was chased out of the school was the best day in all too many students' lives."

"Chased out you say? Got any pointers on how to do the same?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"And why would you think that I had anything to do with the chasing out?"

"Because only a real prankster gets that kind of look in their eye when they've done a job well done. My best mate has a set of twins in his household that could set a man to tears if they had a vendetta." Harry chuckled out.

"Well, if you must know I did do it, but you'll have to pry the truth out of me on how, later..." "I am a girl, and girls don't just give up their secrets. Now where is this mystical library?" Matilda finished looking around ravenously, as if going to the library was the same as going to heaven.

"Well, I forgot to mention what happened a years ago, Dudley had been forced into tutoring but got out of it because the library shut down. Roach infestation, but my guess is that a lazy pig brought some insects in with him. "

"What kind of barbaric oaf would do such a thing!? Oh, how I wish I could just wring your cousin's neck!" He eyes looked rather cute to Harry as she squinted in anger and started wringing an invisible Dudley's neck.

"They ended up having to remove the books and strip down the building to get them out, but the building still hasn't been-" Harry was cut off as Matilda's moan brought him out of his amused state. Looking to his left the abandoned library building that looked more like a condemned building nowadays then a library under repairs he continued, "-completely fixed since. They need drills to finish the remodeling, but the foreman of the drilling manufacturer that the town is forced to use refuses to supply the drills." Smirking at her heartbroken look across her face, he finished speaking. "And as much fun it is seeing you want to go on an book loving righteous killing spree trust me there is no way that we're going to change the foreman's mind."

"And why is that? I'll have you know that I am very persuasive Mr. Potter!" She glared as she crossed her arms.

In his defense, Harry continued walking towards town square, "I don't doubt it, but I'm sure that I'd get blamed for you trying to harass my Uncle Vernon. "

"Is there at least a movie theatre around here? Please tell me there's something that I can do in this town!" She yelled exasperatedly, seeing as how her cornerstone in life didn't exist anymore.

"My company that bad?" He said, as he lifted his eyebrow quizzically as the continued walking.

"No, but-"

"I can show you where it is, but if you wanted to go in, I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it, I can always pay for you." She blushed as she realized that they were on all accounts going on what seemed to be a date. "Besides, you're my only friend at the moment, and I'd hate our first meeting to be anything but boring."

"I don't think that I'd ever think of being saved from Pink-ville as boring." He smirked devilishly as she snickered and pushed him in the back.

"C'mon Lead the way Sparky."

"Sparky?" He looked at her oddly, for a second before receiving a smirk with her reply.

"Yeah, your scar is a lightning bolt for crying out loud! Sparky just suits you because of it."

"Gee thanks," Harry rolled his eyes, but he couldn't shake the smile off his face.

"Anytime... now lets go!" she cheered as she pumped her fist in the air, and pulled his hand while running before they passed their turn and she remembered that she had no idea where she was going. Even as they turned around and Harry started guiding her the correct way, they never stopped holding hands. Not once.

As the week passed Harry and Matilda grew very close. Harry knew that he was very surprised at how at home he felt with her and already dreaded the inevitable talk that was sure to follow once he let slip that he was in fact a wizard.

It was surprisingly during their first kiss that he found himself in that awkward situation. Various things around the living room began to float around randomly starting at the moment that they seemed to lose themselves into the kiss.

It was a very light kiss at first, as both were new to the idea of kissing, but it was when Harry started to feel goose bumps that the real fun of the kiss started, and he could feel the magic in the air literally.

"Uh-oh, " he heard from Matilda, "Not Again !" she moaned as her head dropped to her hands.

"I thought that was me..." Harry whispered to himself, and although he didn't mean it, loudly enough for Matilda to hear.

"Wait You can do things too?" She asked as her head shot up.

"Hold on You think that you're the one that did that?" Harry asked, confused.

"I don't know I've never really had the chance to see what happened when I kissed someone before."

"But you've levitated things before?" He continued trying to get a straight answer.

"Well, yeah what happened to you that made you able to move stuff? I mean you obviously know what I've done, and the look in your eyes tell me that you think that you re the one that did it. So spill "

"Did you say what happened to me?"

"Of course, I mean Mom thinks that I was just too smart and that I tapped into the part of the brain that no one ever uses it started when I was really young, what about you?"

"Uh, hold on, do this for me and I'll tell you," reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wand, and motioned for her to grab on to it. " what do you feel when you hold that?"

"You serious?" at Harry's curious but continuously stern expression, she continued. "Okay lets see woody?" when Harry only raised his eyebrow, she huffed and grabbed at the wand roughly, still staring at his eyes to see if this was really necessary, she failed to see the few sparks that shot out of the tip of the wand, but Harry did. Paying attention to the wand for the first time, she noticed a slight pull or should I say reverse pull, of the wand, as if it didn't like her one bit. "I feel like its pushing my hand away is there some kind of magnet in this thing?" she asked, bringing it up to eye level. "What's this supposed to be anyways? Don't tell me that you made yourself a wand so that you could pretend you were doing magic or something." she smiled slyly at Harry in her own way, until she met his piercing gaze. "What?"

"You don't believe in Magic?

"Uh, no the only thing that I could ever do was move stuff, but I've never seen anything that couldn t be explained by a simpler theory like telekinesis or something. Hell, the Force would be a better explanation than 'Magic' " she highlighted this by waving her hands about in a 'Mystical' seeming pattern. I mean isn't it a more "magical" thing?" Seeing that he wasn't joking she continued. "You don't really believe in magic do you?"

Standing from his place on the couch, and taking his wand from Matilda, he muttered, "Might as well try to show you "

Moving towards the door and seeing that she was still waiting expectantly on the couch for an explanation, he spoke, "What time did your mother want us for dinner?"

"Well we just had lunch so its about noon and we have until about 6 or 7, I guess why?"

"Let me get some things from the Dursley's and I'll be back to start explaining alright?"

"I better get a really good explanation Mr. Potter!" she teased as she sat back into the couch.

Concentrating on his destination, and hoping that he could sneak past the Dursley's quickly enough to get back without ay chores, he grabbed hold of the doorknob and braced himself as he accidentally disappeared from Matilda's living room and ended up in the smallest bedroom at 4 Privet Drive.

"Crap!" Harry yelled as he landed with a crash on top of his half opened trunk in the smallest bedroom at the Dursley household. He grimaced as he imagined the face on Matilda when he got back and groaned, "she's going to kill me "

Righting himself hurriedly and grabbing his school pack, he tossed his invisibility cloak and Firebolt in, glad that he had the sense to purchase a new bag with an enlarged inside last summer when he had been stuck at Diagon Alley for two whole weeks. Putting his pouch of Wizarding coins and vault key in his pocket, he left the Dursley household quietly yet swiftly and jogged the few houses down to Matilda's.

Letting himself into Matilda's house, he found her slumped over in her seat.

Groaning once more, he realized that she must have fainted when she saw him "do-what-ever-he-did" away. He really had to figure out what it was called, he was pretty sure it wasn't apparition. It would be a while before they made it to Diagon Alley. He only hoped that if she didn't kill him now, that she wouldn't do it after the ride on the Knight Bus. Merlin knows he wasn't looking forward to the ride on the rollercoaster that was the Purple Double Decker.

Idly wondering how a pair of wizards managed to get their hands on and modify a Double Decker without getting fined by the Ministry or worse, he proceeded to wake Matilda up. Merlin help him.

AN:  
And that is the end of the second chapter; Things are going to be changing in different ways with this story and I might add some really interesting twists into it, after seeing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, the first Harry Potter Movie that the current director seemed to have gotten close enough on target for me to enjoy properly, my HP muse is back on track and I'm wanting to write again

I don't know what the pairings will be anymore. But I realize that I've got to break some hearts in order to make Harry and mold Harry into what Harry I want.

In other words there will be break ups.

And just so you guys know, I will never ever write a fic where the kiss depicted in this chapter would mean true love or bonding. I can't stand that garbage. Bleh. It's too much of a perfect story type feel thing. That's not real.

Laterz


End file.
